Lonely No More
by Swordsmaster of Light
Summary: MarthxZelda and IkexSamus songfic featuring the song Lonely No More by Rob Thomas. Read and Review!


**First song fic! Anyway, I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the song "Lonely No More" by Rob Thomas. During the song, the M: means Marth is singing, the I: is Ike, the B: means both of them. Every once-in-a-while, during the song, someone will say _"Whoooa"_, like in the song. I just don't want to type it.**

Lonely No More

Marth was spread out on his bed in his room in the Smash Mansion when Ike, his roommate and best friend, walked in.

"Yo, Marth, what's up?" he asked. Marth slowly looked up.

"You know full well, Ike," Marth replied.

"Ooh, Zelda again?"

"Yep."

"Well," Ike sat down on his own bed, "how do you feel about her? She says that she loves you but..."

"...I'm not sure, Ike. I think I feel the same but...I'm not sure. And all the girls that said they 'loved me' back in Altea isn't helping this either."

"Well, don't worry. I'm feeling the same about Samus. She says that I'm the only guy that doesn't hit on her, and she likes that....Hey, maybe we can find a way to express our feelings towards them!"

"...Not a bad idea, but how?"

"I'm not sure..." Ike laid down on his bed. After a few minutes, he snapped his fingers and stood up and went to the computer that was in every room.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked. Ike turned on the computer and went to a song site.

"You'll see..." Ike replied with a mysterious grin on his face. He typed the words "love songs" in the search box. Marth tilted his head at him, confused.

"You...want us to sing? Why would we do that? You know that I don't have a good singing voice!"

"Well, you're not that bad, and if Zelda really loves you, she won't care. Plus, you got me to back you up! See? I can do stuff like this too!" Ike smiled with satisfaction. Marth rolled his eyes, fell back on his bed, and went to sleep, waiting for his friend to finish whatever the heck he is doing.

---

Marth woke up to Ike shaking him vigorously.

"About time you got up!" Ike nearly yelled.

"What? What'd I miss?" was Marth's confused reply.

"Oh nothing. Except I found the perfect song!" He dragged his friend to the computer. "See? Look!" Marth read the screen.

"Hm...you're right!" Marth said with a happy tone of voice. "That is perfect! Now, when are we going to sing this for them...?"

"Already done! Seeing as how it's only 2:00, I asked Peach to gather up the girls and meet us on the auditorium at 7. Knowing her, she'll probably bring everyone, though...Shouldn't be a problem!"

"Alright, if you say so...print this thing out!"

---

_6:50 pm that day..._

Marth was pacing the floor, waiting.

"Ike, you done in there yet? We gotta go!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Ike called from the bathroom. He walked out, reading the paper with the lyrics on it.

"...Why were you reading that in the bathroom?"

"Don't ask. You got the song?"

"Yep." Marth held up a CD. "We're good."

"Good! Let's go!"

---

_In the auditorium..._

Everyone who lived in the Smash Mansion was there. Marth and Ike walked onto the stage from behind. They picked up microphones.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming!" Ike said.

"Why are we here?" Snake called out. Everyone glared at him. "What? You know what? Forget this." He got up and left the room.

"Okay...anyway, the reason we called you all here: Zelda and Samus, could you come onto the stage, please?" Zelda and Samus stood and walked to the stage, with confused faces.

"Hey, boys," Samus said. She winked at Ike. "What's up?"

"Hit it, Marth!" Marth pressed a button on the CD player. Pop-rock-style music began to play.

**M:** _Now it seems to me,_

_That you know just what to say._

_Words are only words,_

_Can you show me something else?_

**I:** _Can you swear to me,_

_That you'll always be this way?_

_Show me how you feel,_

_More than ever, baby..._

**M:**_ I don't wanna lonely no more!_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this!_

_I don't wanna know the lover at my door,_

_Is just another heartache on my list._

**I:**_ I don't wanna be angry no more!_

_You know I could never stand for this!_

**B:**_ So when you tell me you love me, know for sure!_

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore!_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa, oooh,_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa, oooh..._

**M: **_Now it's hard for me, with my heart still on the mend._

_Open up to me (Like you do your girlfriends)_

**I: **_And you sing to me, and it's harmony._

_Girl, what you do to me is everything._

_Make me say anything; just to get you back again,_

_Why can't we just try?_

**M:**_ I don't wanna lonely no more!_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this!_

_I don't wanna know the lover at my door,_

_Is just another heartache on my list._

**I:**_ I don't wanna be angry no more!_

_You know I could never stand for this!_

**B:**_ So when you tell me you love me, know for sure!_

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore!_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa, oooh,_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa, oooh..._

**M:**_ What if I was good to you?_

**I:**_ What if you were good to me?_

**B:** _What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?_

_What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies?_

_What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?..._

**M:**_ I don't wanna lonely no more!_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this!_

_I don't wanna know the lover at my door,_

_Is just another heartache on my list._

**I:**_ I don't wanna be angry no more!_

_You know I could never stand for this!_

**B:**_ So when you tell me you love me, know for sure!_

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore!_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa, oooh,_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa, oooh,_

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore!_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa, oooh,_

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore!_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa, oooh,_

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore!_

_The music ends..._

---

"Do you understand, Zelda?" Marth asked her.

"Samus?" Ike asked.

"Well, I know one way we can prove it," Samus said. Zelda and Samus walked in front of the boys and kissed them on the lips.

"AWWWWWW!!" went nearly the entire crowd. The only ones that didn't were Captain Falcon, who was busy crying his eyes out, and Link, who was screaming about his loss of Zelda.

"Don't worry, Link," Captain Falcon said after he stopped crying. "We all knew you were gay anyway."

The End!

**Probably not the smartest thing to say at the end...-Runs away from crazed ZeLink fan girls-**


End file.
